Prior art logic analyzers provide merely for enabling the storage of input data states in response to a selected number of satisfactions of a single preselected qualifier state condition and for the storage of data states satisfying a second qualifier state condition. Display modes have comprised formatted listings or certain vector mappings based solely on the entire data state stored.
Input data states can be formatted by assigning certain contiguous sets of bits to letter labels. Each label is subsequently treated as an independently addressable field and an independent radix can be selected for each label. Subsequent operation and references to the input data are now made by referring to these labels. In a tabular display the label fields are concatenated in alphabetical order.
While a tabular display is useful it is often easier to refer to a cartesian coordinate graph of the stored information. Often the item of interest either increments or decrements monotonically, or has a graph whose shape is readily recognized as either proper or improper. Furthermore, a graph is more easily interpreted than a vector mapping. And although tabular display does contain the same information as a graph, it takes longer to ascertain what that information is.
Accordingly, a graphic display means provides a cartesian coordinate graph of the values of a selected label field as a function of the locations in memory at which those values are stored. The graph can be restricted to a portion occurring between selected upper and lower limits for the value of selected label field.